


The Amazing Race

by miss_grey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Reality TV, Schmoop, Slow Burn, Travel, the amazing race - Freeform, to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have been best friends since high school and now they are one of the teams competing on the reality show The Amazing Race.  As Dean & Cas race around the world in the pursuit of a million dollars, they learn things about themselves and each other, and realize that there's literally no one else they'd rather be with.</p>
<p>Or: That one time when destiel shenanigans were broadcast on network television and the whole world realized they were in love before Dean & Cas figured it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Bet You and I Could Win

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, neither Supernatural nor The Amazing Race belong to me, but I am going to use them both shamelessly here to fulfill my own reality show fantasies. Be warned: I use The Amazing Race rules that I like, and ignore the ones I don't like. This is a story about travel, crazy adventures, and of course destiel fluff.

Prologue

 

 

Dean was perfectly comfortable lying face-down on his bed, slowly drifting toward the edge of sleep after a long day at the garage, when his phone vibrated on his night stand and jolted him back to wakefulness.  Dean mumbled a curse but reached for the phone anyway, knowing that there were only two people who would bother texting him at this hour, and one of them was safe in his own room down the hall.  The clock on his phone read 11:29pm and sure enough, Cas’s name flashed back at him from the unread message.  Dean rolled over and thumbed the message open.

Cas: **Some of these people are very foolish and it is frustrating.**

Dean frowned at the message and typed back: **Students?**

A moment later, Dean’s phone buzzed again.  Cas: **No.  I’m watching The Amazing Race again.** (At this point Dean rolled his eyes, but kept reading.)  **Some of these people are very mean and impatient with their partners.  How do they ever expect to win?**

Dean snorted and typed back: **I dunno, man.**

Cas: **I bet you and I could win.**

Dean smirked at the message, because he’d seen _that_ coming a mile off.  So he quickly tapped back: **Hell yeah, man, cuz we’re awesome.**

Cas was quiet for a while, and then: **You really think so?**

Dean smiled and typed back **: *shrug* Why not?  You & me, travelling the world together…doing crazy shit…winning a million bucks.  Sounds like a good time to me, lol.**

Cas: **…I’m going to apply.**

Dean laughed and replied: **Yeah, okay, Cas…whatever you say, man.**

Then he tossed his phone back onto his night stand, rolled over, and fell asleep within a few minutes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean completely forgot that conversation, of course, until one afternoon a few weeks later.  Dean was on his lunch break and his phone started blasting “Highway to Hell,” announcing that Cas was calling.  It was weird, though, because Cas never called Dean at work.  Thinking that something terrible must have happened, Dean snapped his phone open and said “What’s wrong?”

Cas was quiet on the other line for a moment before he cleared his throat, and in his soothing, rumbly voice, said “Nothing’s wrong, Dean.  I was calling with good news.”

Dean settled back in his chair and said “Oh.”  He swallowed down the jolt of anxiety and asked “What kind of good news?”

“Our preliminary application was accepted, and they want us to make a video!”

Dean frowned.  “What are you talking about?”

“The Amazing Race!”

Dean gaped for a moment, completely speechless before he shouted, “What the hell?!   _You were serious about that?!_ ” 

He regretted his reaction immediately, of course, because then Cas got very quiet and the moment stretched out awkwardly until he mumbled “…weren’t you?”

Dean huffed.  “I dunno man!  I thought we were just…dreaming, ya know?  I didn’t think you’d actually apply.”

“Well I did, and now they want a video of us.”

Dean ran a hand wearily down his face.  He was suddenly very tired.  “Cas…man, I dunno if this is such a good idea.”

“Why not?  You said it would be fun.  You said we could win.”

“Yeah, but…man, I didn’t think you were serious.”

Cas’s voice was quiet, disappointed, when he said “But… we were accepted for the second round of applicants.  Do you not want to?  Should I withdraw our application?”

Dean could just imagine the sad look on his best friend’s face, big blue eyes going all kicked-puppy, and it made his heart ache.  He sighed.  “This really means something to you, doesn’t it?”

Cas’s voice was still too soft, unsure, when he said “Yes….”

Dean squirmed in his chair, suddenly nervous.  His palms were sweaty, and he wasn’t sure why.  “Are you sure it’s a good idea, man?  I mean, I’m not the smartest tool in the shed, Cas.  You sure you don’t want Sam as a partner or something?”  Dean swallowed thickly and plucked at a loose thread on his shirt.  “I don’t wanna hold you back.”

Cas huffed and Dean could just imagine him rolling his eyes.  “Dean.  You are my best friend.  There is absolutely no one else in the world I’d rather do this with.”

Dean smiled, despite himself, already knowing that he wouldn’t be able to deny Cas a chance to chase his dream.  So he rolled his eyes at himself, resigned, and said “Alright.  So, uh… what kind of video do we have to send?”

 


	2. Can't Go Wrong With Plaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Race begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally ripped off Phil's welcoming speech. I'm not sorry. Let me know what you guys think of the format for this story!

                 [](http://s1362.photobucket.com/user/muliasz/media/Picacho_Peak_zps1287bc7e.jpg.html)

 

 

[ ](http://s1362.photobucket.com/user/muliasz/media/Sebastian_zpsa5272a51.jpg.html)

 

Balthazar Roche strolled into the camera’s frame, dressed elegantly in form-fitting black slacks, a burgundy V-neck, and a black blazer.  His expensive Italian leather boots kicked up little puffs of the pale reddish dirt that surrounded him.  His eyes crinkled slightly and he flashed the camera a charming smile as it zoomed out to pan across a vast desert expanse, stark browns and reds, interspersed with large rocks and scrub plants, with the shadows of mountains looming in the distance.  “This is the Sonoran Desert, in Southern Arizona.  It’s a beautiful but deadly locale, where temperatures can reach 120 degrees during the summer, and the yearly average rainfall is less than twelve inches.  From here, 11 teams will embark on a race around the world for one million dollars!  Teams are now being transported by helicopter to the starting line here in the Sonoran Desert, approximately fifty miles outside of Phoenix, Arizona, the state’s capital.  Each team is made up of two people with an already existing relationship.  The 11 teams are:

“Harry and Ed, college students and roommates from Columbus, Ohio:” 

[](http://s1362.photobucket.com/user/muliasz/media/EdARAU_zpscaf59a7c.jpg.html)

Harry:  Ed and I are both film students and roommates, and we joined this race because we know that we have what it takes to win the million dollars.  We might look cute and cuddly, but that’s just for show.

Ed:  That’s right.  We’ll charm the other teams with our…charms… but they better watch out, because we’re like stealth ninjas, and they’ll never see us coming.

 

 

“Linda and Kevin, a mother-son team from Neighbor, Michigan.”

[](http://s1362.photobucket.com/user/muliasz/media/LindaARAU_zps02074043.png.html)

Linda: A lot of parent/child teams do this race because they want to get closer, or prove something to each other.  Me and Kevin aren’t like that.  We already have a very close relationship, and we’re coming into this race as equals.  I might be a mom, but that doesn’t mean I’m not tough.  I can do anything these other contestants can do, and heck, maybe even more.  Kevin is the best partner anyone could ask for in this race—he’s a great son, he’s smart and he’s capable, and he’s kind.  And we’re totally gonna kick butt!

Kevin:  It’s all true.  We’re gonna kick butt!

 

 

“Benny and Andrea, fiancés from Louisiana.”

 

[](http://s1362.photobucket.com/user/muliasz/media/BennyARAU_zpsfa08ba05.jpg.html)

Andrea:  Benny and I met a year ago on a cruise, and we fell in love immediately.  Now we’re engaged.  This race is really Benny’s thing, but I’m here to support him.

Benny:  Andrea is the love of my life, and I want to do this race to show her that she and I have what it takes to make it through this world together.  If we can do this race, we can do anything.  (Benny laughs)  ‘Course, a million dollars would also be nice.

 

“Tessa and Pamela, psychic sisters from St. Louis, Missouri.”

 

[](http://s1362.photobucket.com/user/muliasz/media/PamelaARAU_zpsdf55bd54.jpg.html)

Tessa: Pamela and I are very close, but we’re complete opposites.  I tend to be the more reserved one who likes to plan things out and make sure everything is in order…

Pamela: And I’m in it just to have fun. (Pamela winks at the camera).  And yeah, you heard right, the two of us are psychics, but we won’t need that to win.  Tessa and I might be polar opposites, but we’re a damn good team.  And let’s face it: we’re hot chicks.  We’re gonna steam roll this competition. (The two of them flash feral smiles at the camera.)

 

“Naomi and Bartholomew, lawyers from New York who have been dating for a year.”

 

[](http://s1362.photobucket.com/user/muliasz/media/BartholomewARAU_zps75892676.png.html)

Bartholomew:  We’re lawyers.  We’re used to being under pressure. We’re used to staring the opposition head on.

Naomi: (She smiles serenely at the camera)  And we’re used to winning.  With our intelligence and determination, there’s no way we can lose.

 

 

“Ruby and Meg, best friends and bartenders from Miami, Florida.”

 

[](http://s1362.photobucket.com/user/muliasz/media/RubyARAU_zps58effa18.jpg.html)

Ruby:  The million dollars would be great, but I’m here to have fun.  People are gonna underestimate Meg and I because we’re both hot chicks, and you know what, if people wanna think we’re dumb, we’ll let ‘em.

Meg:  And we’ll sneak right up behind them and snatch the win away.  As far as I’m concerned, this race is gonna be no holds barred.  I’m not afraid to play dirty if I have to.  I’m already dreaming of all the things I could do with a million dollars.  Trust me—when all is said and done, me and my girl are gonna be walking away the winners.

 

“Lilith and Luke, married parents from Detroit.”

 

[](http://s1362.photobucket.com/user/muliasz/media/LukeARAU_zpsbc947453.jpg.html)

Lilith:  Luke and I have been married for six years.  We’re going to win this race because we’re the best, and that’s all there is to it.

Luke: (shrugs) She’s right, you know.  We’re the best.  And we’ll do whatever it takes to win.

 

“Bobby and Rufus, retired army buddies from Sioux Falls, South Dakota.”

 

[](http://s1362.photobucket.com/user/muliasz/media/RufusARAU_zpsc733b2b3.jpg.html)

Bobby:  Me and Rufus met in the army about twenty years ago, and we’ve been buddies since then.  We might bitch at each other a lot, but in the end, we still know how to work as a team, and I got full confidence we can do this.

Rufus:  We’re here to show these youngsters that it don’t matter how old you are.  If you know what you’re doing, and you trust your partner, you’d be surprised what you can endure.  When it comes to traveling, experience is worth its weight in gold, and me and Bobby have got that in spades.

 

“Krissy and Garth, cousins and college students from Texas.”

 

[](http://s1362.photobucket.com/user/muliasz/media/KrissyARAU_zpsf5dc78a0.jpg.html)

Krissy:  I’m eighteen and I just graduated high school.  I’m one of the youngest competitors ever to be on this show, but I’m so excited to be here with my favorite cousin.  This is my first real adventure before I start college, and I’m stoked!

Garth:  I’m just happy to be here with my little cousin, traveling the world, trying new things and meeting new people.  If we win a million dollars, that’s great, but really me and Krissy are just here for the adventure.  We’re gonna have such a good time, man!

 

“Ellen and Jo, a rough and tumble mother-daughter team from Nebraska.”

 

[](http://s1362.photobucket.com/user/muliasz/media/EllenARAU_zps4f2edc86.png.html)

Jo:  When people look at us, they see pretty, home-grown ladies, but me and my mom are so much more than that.  My mom owns and runs her own biker bar, where I also work.  But on the side, I’m a competitive marksman and me and mom sometimes travel for gun shows.  People are gonna underestimate us, and that’s fine, because we’re not here for them.  It was my idea to join this race, because even though I’m 24, my mom still sees me as her little girl, and I want to prove to her that I’m also a capable woman.

Ellen:  (Looking at Jo.)  I’m very proud of Jo and I know that she’s a grown woman, but I admit, a lot of times I do still treat her like my little girl.  I’m looking forward to finding out what she’s really capable of.  And hell, if we walk out of this thing the winners, even better.

 

“Dean and Castiel, best friends from Lawrence, Kansas.”

 

[](http://s1362.photobucket.com/user/muliasz/media/DeanARAU_zps0926208f.jpg.html)

Dean:  Hey, uh, I’m Dean, and I’m a mechanic in Lawrence.  Me and Cas have been best friends since high school.  Despite the fact that me and Cas are sort of polar opposites, we make a damn good team.  He’s the brains of this operation, and I guess I’m the brawn, but no matter what, I know we can get stuff done.  I’ve never been out of the country before, so that’s a bit…exciting and nerve-wracking, but I’ve done a lot of travelling in the states, so I’m not completely inexperienced.  I’ve got some shortcomings, like…not speaking any foreign languages, and sometimes losing my temper, but me and Cas complement each other, and he knows how to keep me calm.  Really, the only thing I’m worried about is uh…flying and uh…heights.  (Dean stares into the distance).  Shit.

Cas: Hello, I’m Castiel, and I’m a history teacher in Lawrence.  I talked Dean into applying to this race with me because I know we can do it, and we can win.  I’m a big fan of this show, and I know that this race can be won with dignity and while still having fun.  I’ve seen a lot of teams crash and burn in the past seasons, and it’s always because they don’t communicate with their partners, or they’re cruel to each other.  That’s how I know me and Dean can win.  Because no matter what this race throws at us, we respect and care for each other, and no amount of stress is going to change that. 

 

 

 

“Can these teams endure the trials laid out before them?  Who can muster the right combination of brains, brawn, and teamwork needed to walk away with the one million dollar prize?  These are the questions waiting to be answered as we get ready to begin the Amazing Race!”

Balthazar turned to smile at the 11 waiting teams, who were all grouped eagerly, smiling and jittery.  “In just a few minutes, you’ll be leaving on a race around the world, and as you travel, you’ll have to complete various tasks. Now some of these will test individual strength and endurance but in most cases success will depend on your ability to work together as a team.  The race is divided into many legs. At the start of each leg you will receive a small amount of cash that will have to cover all expenses except airline tickets.  At the end of each leg, there is a pit stop. Eight of these are elimination points. So you need to get to them as fast as you can because if you’re last, you’ll be eliminated. Understand?  Perfect.  Your first clue is waiting on top of the luggage you prepared for this trip. When I give you the word, you can run to your bags, read the clue… and what happens after that is completely up to you, but the first to cross the finish line at the end of this race will win one million dollars. Is everyone ready? The world is waiting for you. Good luck. Travel safe.  Go!”

As Balthazar shouted the word, the teams all leapt forward toward their bags that were sitting about a hundred yards behind their host.  It was a mad scramble, with lots of pushing and shoving, and Harry even managed to trip over his own feet and go sprawling.  Dean and Cas reached their packs with most of the group and Cas was quick to rip open the yellow envelope which contained their clue.  He read it quickly, but only loud enough for Dean, who was bending close, to hear: “Choose one of the Jeeps provided and drive it through the desert until you come to the highway, and then navigate your way to Sky Harbor Airport in Phoenix.  There, you will book tickets on one of three flights to Mexico City!”  Cas gasped with excitement, then added “Remember though, tickets are first come first served, and spaces are limited.”  Cas folded the clue again and said “Hurry, Dean, we need to get to the airport!”

They sprinted to a black Jeep and threw their luggage in just as others began to reach their own Jeeps.  “I’ll drive!”  Dean shouted before heaving himself into the front seat, aware of Cas crawling into the back behind him.  When Dean turned the ignition, the engine made a sick squealing sound before it turned to a rumble.  Dean threw his head back and cursed, saying “Driving this thing is a sacrilege, Cas, I hope you know that!  Where’s Baby when we need her?”  Then he floored it and the Jeep leapt forward, throwing up red dust behind it.  “You got a map, Cas?  Tell me where I’m going.”

 

**Bobby & Rufus**

Bobby: "Floor it, Rufus, you bastard!  We can’t let ‘em get a leg up on us!"

Rufus: (chuckling as the Jeep growls and shoots out of the dirt lot)  "Hold on to your hat, Bobby!"

 

**Dean & Cas**

They found their way to the highway easily, but the traffic got worse the closer they got to Phoenix, until they were finally forced to come to a crawl near the exit for the airport.  Dean drummed his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel and glanced in the rearview mirror at Cas, who was still looking over the map he’d found in the back seat.  The camera crew were situated on the passenger side of the vehicle, with their cameras in his and Cas’s faces, but Dean tried to ignore them and focus on keeping his cool in the midst of the traffic jam.  The airport was so close….

 

**Garth and Krissy**

Garth: "This is the airport parking lot…right?"

Krissy: "I don’t know!"  (she clutches her head)  "I think so!  But it feels like we’ve been going around in circles!"

Garth: "I’m pretty sure we’ve already been through here, but… which terminal even is this?"

Krissy: "Oh god… we’re gonna lose before we even leave this godforsaken airport."

 

**Naomi & Bartholomew**

Bartholomew: "Here we are.  I was in Phoenix last year for a consult, so I’m familiar with this place."

Naomi: "Let’s park quickly and hop on the first shuttle.  I think we’re still first."

 

**Meg & Ruby**

Ruby: "Woooo!" (loud rap music plays in the background as they fly around the corner into the parking lot)  "Hell yeah, this is what I’m talking about!"

Meg: (grins wickedly as she maneuvers the Jeep through a maze of cars.  Then she smirks at the camera)  "I used to drive for a living.  This baby has nothing on a big rig."

 

**Dean & Cas**

Parking was a bitch and the airport was crowded, but they managed to fight their way into the ticket line at Southwestern Airlines. Meg & Ruby and Lilith & Luke were both ahead of them in line when they arrived, and it made Castiel nervous.  Dean nudged him in the ribs and leaned close to ask “You think there are gonna be enough tickets on this flight for us, Cas?  Or should we head to the second flight?”

Castiel bit his lip and glanced around the airport.  “I don’t see any of the other teams, so maybe the three of us are the first.  I think we should wait until the woman behind the counter lets us know if they’re sold out.”

“It’s a risk, Cas.  If we wait and they _are_ sold out, we’re gonna have to make our way across the terminal, and we might get stuck on the last flight.  You sure you wanna wait?”

“I think we should.”

“Alright.” 

Waiting was the worst part—enduring the slow crawl of the line, not knowing whether they had already made a costly mistake or not.  Still, they had time on their hands, so Castiel took the opportunity to recon the teams ahead of them.  They hadn’t had time to really inspect anyone else before the race began, but now Castiel wondered what these people were like. 

One of the rules of the race was that partners had to dress alike—a requirement that Dean had groaned at repeatedly while they’d been preparing back home.  He’d rolled his eyes when Castiel told him and said “Man, that’s like…the douchiest thing I’ve ever heard.”  Cas had frowned, arguing “It won’t be that bad!”  But now, looking at the other groups, Castiel finally understood what Dean had been talking about.  Meg and Ruby both wore slinky tops and what looked like…yes, tight black leather pants—far from practical—and boots.  Lilith and Luke were dressed more practically, but they wore matching designer shirts and cardigans in grotesque pastels, along with khaki shorts.  Castiel tugged on the sleeve of his plaid over-shirt and smiled.  He and Dean matched in jeans, t-shirts, and plaid, but he hoped at least that they didn’t look as…lame… as the others.  Dean must have noticed his frown, because he elbowed him and said “Hey, what’s the face for?”

“I was just looking at the other teams’ clothes….”

Dean snorted.  “Yeah, I noticed back in the desert.  Most of ‘em look dumb, but you and me, Cas?  We’re rocking the plaid.  Can’t go wrong with plaid.”

Castiel smiled at Dean.  “You’re right.  Can’t go wrong with plaid.”  Behind them, their camera man snorted.

The wait was stressful, but when the representative for Southwestern grinned and said she could get them two tickets, Dean whooped and grabbed Castiel up in a quick side-hug, shouting “Hell yeah, Cas, we made it into the first group!  Mexico, here we come, baby!”

 

 

Dean’s excitement over the tickets wore off quickly, though, when he realized that meant that within two short hours he was gonna have to get on _another_ airplane.  He and Cas decided to get something to eat before the flight because they didn’t know whether food would be provided later, but when Dean got a whiff of the food, he felt nauseous.  So while Cas wolfed down a burger and fries, Dean just picked at his own plate of fries.  Cas didn’t mention it because he was a good friend, and he _knew_ how Dean felt about flying.

After they boarded their flight and were settled in their seats, Dean closed his eyes and tilted his head back, fighting to get control over his nerves.  “Man, I don’t know how you talked me into this.”  Dean huffed out a laugh.  “I never really thought about all the damn flying we’d have to do for this race.”

“Thank you again for agreeing to do this with me, Dean.  I know how hard this is for you.  But I’m very proud of you.”

When the plane took off, Dean gripped the arms of his seat so tight that his knuckles turned white.  But then Cas laid his own hand gently, reassuringly over Dean’s, and he allowed himself to relax a bit.  Yeah, he was a million feet in the air in a flying death tube, but Cas was next to him, and they were on their way to one hell of an adventure.  Maybe it wasn’t _so_ bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Viva Mexico!


	3. Well That's Creepy As *BEEP*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MEXICO!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that in real life, there is a period between the filming of a show and its showing on tv, however, since this is my fic and therefore my world, watch me bend the spacetime continuum with zero apology!
> 
> Also, if you hover over the Spanish, it should show you the translation :)

                   [](http://s1362.photobucket.com/user/muliasz/media/Xochimilco_trajineras_zpsfa675737.jpg.html)

 

 

 

“Despite the chaos at Sky Harbor airport, all of the teams are now making their way from Phoenix to Mexico City on three different flights, arriving at 2:30, 3:00, and 3:30pm.  The first flight carries teams: Meg & Ruby, Lilith & Luke, Dean & Castiel, and Naomi & Bartholomew.  The second flight carries: Kevin & Linda, Ellen & Jo, and Bobby & Rufus.  The last flight carries: Harry & Ed, Benny & Andrea, Krissy & Garth, and Tessa & Pamela.”

The screen flicked away from a flight map and zoomed in on Balthazar, leisurely strolling along a dock in front of an array of brightly colored, flat bottomed boats.  “When the teams arrive in Mexico City, they will have to navigate the airport and then find their way here by either bus or taxi, to the “Chinampa Tours dock” in Xochimilco where they will find their next clue.  The location isn’t that far from the center of the city, but it may be difficult for teams to find their way if they do not speak Spanish.”

 

 

**Naomi & Bartholomew**

Naomi huffed and stormed over to the second taxi in line, thrusting her clue under his nose so he could see the last line.  “Do you know where this is?”

Driver: “Uh…sí.”

Naomi: (narrows her eyes at the man) “Do you speak English?”

Driver: “Sí, sí.”

Naomi: (snatches the clue away from the man and whirls on Bartholomew)  “No one speaks English!  He doesn’t understand where we need to go!”

Bartholomew: “Calm down, I’m sure one of these drivers speaks English.  We just need to be smart about this, alright?  Let’s keep asking.”

 

**Meg & Ruby**

Ruby leaned against the driver-side of the taxi and smiled sweetly at the driver.  “Hey guapo, necesitamos ir a Xochimilco. Me puede ayudar?”

Driver: “Claro.”

Ruby: “Come on, Meg.  This guy is gonna take us where we need to go.”

Meg: “Has anyone ever told you how hot it is when you speak Spanish?”

 

**Lilith & Luke**

Luke: “Do you speak English, my friend?”

Driver: “Yes, a little.”

Luke: (grinning) “Good.”  (He flashes a wad of cash) “We need to get to Xochimilco.  Fast.”

 

**Dean & Castiel**

Dean rubbed at his belly but trudged dutifully after Cas, grumbling “God, I still feel like I’m gonna puke.”

Cas flashed Dean a sympathetic look and put a hand on his shoulder.  “Are you going to be alright, Dean?”

“Yeah, man.  I’ll be fine.  Let’s go.  The other team is gonna be landing any minute now, and we can’t lose our lead.”

“Alright.” 

Cas approached the first empty taxi, cleared his throat, and murmured, “Perdón, señor.  Puede llevarnos a Xochimilco? Por favor?”

“Por supuesto, señor.”

Dean and Cas crawled in the back seat of the taxi, squeezing so close together that Cas was almost sitting on Dean’s lap.  “That was awesome, Cas.  Great job!”

“Thank you, Dean.”

“Seriously… you can speak like a million languages, I bet the other teams can’t do that.”  Cas grinned to himself and gave the driver more specific directions then settled back against Dean.  A moment later, Dean shifted against the seat and mumbled, “Man, these are sort of…uh…close quarters, huh, Cas?  We’re gonna be practically on top of each other for like…weeks.”  Then Dean realized what he said and he blushed.  “I mean… that came out wrong!”  He looked straight at the camera, behind which he could see the camera man trying to hold back laughter.  “Hey viewers, what they don’t tell you—what you don’t see on your tv—is that we’re sitting like this because we have to fit another full grown man and his camera equipment back here with us.”  Cas chose that moment to turn, and his face was _very_ close to Dean’s.  He didn’t need to say anything, though.  He simply quirked a brow and Dean blushed even harder.  “So yeah,” he mumbled, before he looked away from the camera.

 

 

The drive was long and twisting, cramped in the backseat of a taxi with Cas practically sitting on his lap, and a camera in his face, so that the whole world could watch.  But finally, their driver pulled up where a sign read “Chinampa Tours.”

“This is it,” Cas murmured to him before he reached up to hand their driver his money, saying “Gracias,” as he did so. 

They pulled their bags quickly from the trunk and then dashed over to the docks, where a box with a bright red and yellow marker waited.  Not far from the box, Lilith stood staring out at the water of the canal with her eyes shielded against the sun.  Dean ripped their yellow envelope open to find a bright red card, reading “ROADBLOCK.”  He cleared his throat and read: “A roadblock is a task that only one partner can perform.  Teams must decide which partner will perform the task before the details are revealed.  Keep in mind, each partner can only perform six tasks.  For this task, the competitor must have good eyes.”  Dean glanced up at Cas for a moment, and their eyes met in silent communication.  Cas gave a small shrug and Dean said “Alright.  I’ll do this one.”  He opened the card and found the details: “The competitor for this roadblock must navigate one of the trajineras through the canals to the chinampa indicated on the map. Once there, he must search the island for the next clue.”  Dean glanced around, frowning.  “What the hell is a trajinera?”

“I think it’s one of those boats, Dean.”  Cas nodded toward Lilith.  “And she’s obviously waiting for her partner.  I think that’s what we’re supposed to do.”

“Alright.  We’ll give it a shot.  Hold my bag?”  Dean shrugged his backpack off and handed it over before he darted to the group of brightly painted flat-bottomed boats waiting at the docks.  “Hey, uh… can one of you help me?”  Dean asked, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck.

Luckily, one of the guides spoke English and he nodded, saying, “I can take you.”

Dean gratefully climbed aboard the boat and waved cheerily at Cas before examining his map in closer detail.  This shouldn’t be too hard….

 

 

**Meanwhile back at the airport:**

Kevin: “Come on, mom, I know there’s a bus that can get us there for half the price of a taxi!  Let’s go!”

Linda: “Yeah, but will it be quick enough?  Kevin, we don’t want to fall behind!”

Kevin: “It’ll be fine, mom!  I promise!  I read the guidebook on the flight over.”

Jo: “Did you hear that?  What do you wanna do?”

Ellen: “I say we follow them and save our money.  Even if it takes a little longer, we know we’re already ahead of four groups, and some of them seemed dumb as rocks.”

 

**Third Flight**

Tessa: “Let’s go, Pam.  I studied the map on the flight.  I know exactly where we need to go.”

Pamela: “Awesome.  You’re such a good planner.  Let’s hightail it out of here before the others can follow us.”

Benny: “Come on, darlin’, we gotta hurry now.”

Andrea: “I’m walking as fast as I can, Benny.  This bag is so heavy!  Can you carry it for me?”

Benny: (sighs) “Sure, darlin’, whatever you need.  Let’s find a cab now.”

Harry: “I don’t speak Spanish!  Ed, I have no idea what anyone is saying!”

Ed: “It’s cool, Harry, those psychic chicks know where they’re going.  We don’t have to know, we just have to follow them.  Let’s go!”

 

 

**Dean & Cas**

Dean shaded his eyes against the slowly setting sun and the blinding reflection of its rays on the rippling water of the canals.  “Hey man,” Dean called over his shoulder at the man guiding the boat, “what are all these little islands?”

“Chinampas.”  The guide said.  “In ancient times, all of this land, including Mexico City, was a lake.  But my people learned how to build on the water, and make little islands that they could grow corn and chiles and other foods on.  They grew into floating islands, but over the years, the roots of the plants have grown deep, and now we use these canals to navigate to our plots.”

“Dude…that’s awesome!”  Dean kept his eyes out for any flash of red and yellow, but he mostly just stared in appreciation at all of the islands they passed, amazed that people had built the land up to what it now was.  The chinampas grew close together, some tangled with neglect, others very organized plots with fruits and vegetables growing in orderly rows.  It was awesome.  Behind Dean, his guide pushed them steadily through the canals according to Dean’s directions. 

As they passed by one island, though, Dean’s eyes widened and he pointed, saying “Hey man, what the hell is that?!”

                         [](http://s1362.photobucket.com/user/muliasz/media/Xochimilco_Dolls_Island_zpsec6d137e.jpg.html)

 

Behind him, the guide chuckled.  “That’s the island of the dolls.  It’s cursed.”  They glided by the island, covered in a tangle of branches and vines, with hundreds of decrepit dolls hanging here and there, in various stages of decay.  The camera panned across the sight, then zoomed back in on Dean’s face as he cleared his throat and announced “Well, that’s creepy as *BEEP*”

 

 

Dean only made one wrong turn, but luckily he and his guide were able to get them turned around easily enough and they found the marked island.  Dean leapt from the boat before it had come to a full stop, his eyes scanning.  Luke was just leaping back into his own boat when Dean spotted the clue box between rows of knee-high corn stalks.  He wasted no time tearing into the clue, and read: “Return to your partner and find your way to Teotihuacan, the city of the gods, by tour bus. Once there, both of you must climb to the top of the Pyramid of the Sun to retrieve your next clue.  Note: The last bus of the day leaves at 5:00pm.”   Dean glanced down at his watch to see that it was already 4:30.  “Son of a bitch!” 

By the time they returned to the docks, other teams were frantically scrambling into their own trajineras.  Dean watched them go with a smirk but it turned to a real grin when he found Cas waiting for him on the docks.  “Thanks, man!”  Dean hollered to his guide as he leapt from the boat.  “Hey Cas—good news and bad news.”

Cas frowned.  “What is it?”

“Good news is I know where we’re going next.  Bad news is we’re gonna have to wait until tomorrow morning to get there.”  He passed the clue over so that Cas could read it over.

A moment later, Cas sighed and said “Well, I don’t think any other teams would have had time to get there today either, so we’re not behind.  I guess this is where we all get equalized.”

“So what do you wanna do?”

“I think we should go to the tour bus office and find out the earliest time for tomorrow—buy tickets now, if we can.”  Cas bit his lip.  “Then I don’t know.”

“Well, look… we can get something to eat, and then see if there’s a cheap place we can stay for the night.  If not, hey, we’ll roll out our sleeping bags and camp, huh?  We’re in Mexico, man!”  Dean knocked his shoulder against Cas’s and grinned.

 

 

 

The tour office was easy to find and Castiel was happy to learn that the first bus left at 7:00 am.  He and Dean bought tickets ahead of time and then found a nearby restaurant where they could settle and relax for a bit.  Over a plate of what Dean proclaimed were the “best tacos ever!” Dean told Castiel all about Xochimilco and the creepy doll island.   Then Castiel related how he’d seen other teams frantically trying to catch up—from the dock, he’d watched, amused, as Bartholomew leapt into one of the trajineras, only to fall off into the water about a hundred feet away from shore.  And then Naomi had screamed at him from the dock, berating him for his stupidity.  “They’re not very nice people.”  Castiel summed up.

Dean shrugged  “Well, not everyone on this race is gonna be, Cas.”

“Yes, but… even if you’re rude to other teams, you should be kind to your partner.”

“Well, whatever, man.  Their issues are a benefit to us.  Don’t worry about it too much.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

 

 

 

They were able to find a cheap room only a couple blocks away from the bus station and Dean couldn’t have been happier to shut the door in the cameraman’s face.  “Damn, that guy’s annoying.”  Dean muttered as he took stock of the tiny room he and Cas had booked.  Still, it had two twin beds and the sheets didn’t look too sketchy. 

Cas frowned at Dean.  “It’s his job, Dean.  You knew that we’d be filmed.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.  Still, the guy keeps laughing at me all the time.”

“I think you’re being paranoid.”

“Seriously, Cas?  Didn’t you notice?  You’ll see, when we watch the episodes after all this is over.”

Cas smirked at him as he settled onto his bed and began to shuck off his hiking boots.  “If you say so, Dean.”

Dean took a seat on his own bed and mimicked Cas’s movements.  Man, it felt good to get out of his sticky, sweaty clothes after the long day.  He pulled on a clean t-shirt and happened to glance up as Cas did the same.  He realized he was staring, so he cleared his throat and said “So, uh… this City of the Gods… you know anything about it?”

 

 

 

 

In the morning, they found all 11 teams waiting at the tour office, and even though Castiel was expecting it, it was still disappointing to see that everyone was even again.  Still, since they were all waiting together, and they’d have an hour long bus ride together, Castiel figured they might as well get to know their competition a bit better.  It probably wasn’t surprising that Dean and Castiel ended up striking up conversations with other teams from the Midwest.  Bobby and Rufus were another friend team, and already it was obvious that the two of them were close and knew how to work together.  Dean smirked at the older men’s ball caps and camouflage pants, saying “Nice digs.” 

Bobby snorted at Dean’s comment and plucked at Dean’s plaid over-shirt.  “Right back at ya, son.”  Then he glanced around at some of the other teams and rolled his eyes.  “At least you don’t have a slogan.”  Dean followed Bobby’s eyes back to the mother-son team that had “Team Tran” printed on their t-shirts. 

Their conversation was interrupted, though, when the mother-daughter team strolled right up to them, and the older of the two women said “Hey boys, how’s it going?”  Castiel eyed her and her daughter for a moment, before pointing at their t-shirts.

“What’s the Roadhouse?”

The woman extended her hand for Castiel to shake and she said “I’m Ellen, and the Roadhouse is the bar me and Jo own.”

Dean grinned.  “Nice.”

“Thanks.  You’re Dean, right?”  At Dean’s nod, Ellen glanced around at the teams that were crowded up against the office gate, waiting to be let in.  Like it would help, despite the fact they were all on the exact same bus.  “Can you believe some of these guys?  Running around like chickens with their heads cut off.”

Castiel shrugged.  “No one wants to be eliminated first.”

“Still,” Jo said, rolling her eyes.  “It’s not like it’ll do them any good right now.  Might as well enjoy themselves.”

Rufus snorted and glanced at Naomi and Bartholomew, who were glaring at everyone around them.  “Don’t think some of these fools know how to enjoy themselves.”

Jo smirked.  “Too bad.  What’s that saying… it’s not the destination, it’s the journey?”

Bobby laughed, then, and clapped Jo on the back.  “I like you!”

 

 

When they loaded onto the bus, Dean and Cas were seated between Garth and Krissy, who ended up being really cool and laid back, if a little young, and Pamela and Tessa, who kept flirting with the both of them, despite Cas’s obvious discomfort.  Still, the good company and the awesome view made the bus ride go by quickly, and soon enough, they were pulling into a parking lot that looked out onto a huge, ancient plaza lined with giant stone temples.  “Holy shit,” Dean breathed, when he stepped off the bus.  “Cas, this is awesome!”

                [](http://s1362.photobucket.com/user/muliasz/media/teotihuacan-from-the-pyramid-of-the-sun_0_zpsd465c74d.jpg.html)

 

Castiel smiled.  “I’ve always wanted to visit Teotihuacan.”

All of the teams stared in awe for a long moment before they realized that they were still part of a race.  Then they made a mad dash for the largest of the temples, which was marked at the bottom with a red and yellow route marker.  “ _That’s_ the Pyramid of the Sun?”  Dean gasped as he and Cas jogged toward it.

“Yes!”

“And we both have to climb all the way to the top?”

“That’s what the clue said!”

Dean smirked.  “Good thing Sammy had us on that training regimen before we left, otherwise I think those stairs would kill me!”  As they reached the foot of the temple, though, Dean laughed.  “Shit, they still might.”

Garth and Krissy were the first team on the steps, followed closely by Luke and Lilith, but before Castiel could take a step up, Dean held him back, saying “Hey man, let’s leave our bags at the bottom, here.  Those other guys are gonna get tired real quick!”

“Good idea!”  Castiel shucked his bag, and was interested to see that the groups following them decided to do the same.

Even carrying their bags, Garth and Krissy were the first group to the top—their young lungs were definitely a plus in this event.  Dean and Castiel weren’t the first to the top, but they weren’t the last, either.  They took their time climbing, keeping a steady pace, because they knew that there would be other tasks before the day was through.  Bringing up the rear were Benny and Andrea—Andrea kept huffing and complaining about how many steps there were—and Bobby and Rufus.  Apparently Bobby had a bum knee and it hurt to climb so many steps, but Rufus slowed down to help him—he supported Bobby’s weak leg and helped him up each set of steps.

Dean and Castiel reached the top right after Team Tran, and Castiel tore open their new clue while Dean caught his breath.  “DETOUR:” Castiel read, and Dean perked up.  “At a Detour, each team must choose between two tasks.  In this Detour: KAHLO or RIVERA, teams must return to Mexico City and decide whether they want to choose Kahlo—Teams must go to Casa Azul and find the Frida Kahlo painting “Viva la Vida,” OR Rivera—Teams must search through Mexico City for Diego Rivera’s mural “Historia de Mexico.”  Each task has its pros and cons.  In Kahlo, teams have farther to travel, but they are given their destination.  For Rivera, the task is closer, but teams must first locate the mural.”

“What do you think, Cas?”

“I’m sure we could find Rivera’s mural easily enough, but….”

“What?”

“I’m a huge Frida Kahlo fan.”

Dean smirked and slapped Castiel on the back.  “Alright, then let’s go find “Viva la Vida!”  Dean darted forward, but Castiel grabbed him and pulled him back.  “What’s up?”

“Look, Dean.”  Castiel waved vaguely at the view laid out before them: the whole of the abandoned ancient city of Teotihuacan.  “This view is amazing.”

Dean’s eyes softened and he held back for a moment to take in the view.  “Yeah, Cas.  It’s awesome.”

 

 

Despite the speed with which they climbed the pyramid, all of the teams were on the same return bus to Mexico City.  “It’s going to come down to a foot race,” Kevin whispered to his mom right before they climbed off the bus.  “Let’s go!”

The teams divided in a mad rush once they left the bus.  Meg and Ruby jumped in the first cab they saw, Ruby saying “Casa Azul, por favor!” 

Ed and Harry leapt into a cab close by and said “Follow them!  Follow that other team! Vamos!”

Dean and Cas found a taxi easily, and Cas was able to give the driver instructions just like he’d done before.  Dean was damn glad that Cas could speak fluent Spanish.  As their cab sped away, Dean glanced back and saw a bunch of other teams take off on foot in search of Rivera’s mural.

 

**Naomi & Bartholomew**

Naomi: “Hey, you!  Yes, you!  Where is this mural?  “Historia la Mexico?”  (The man she attempted to stop averted his eyes and kept walking.)  “Hey, don’t ignore me!”

Bartholomew: “Maybe he doesn’t speak English.”

Naomi: “No one wants to help us!  In this whole godforsaken country, no one wants to help us!”

Bartholomew: “Calm down, we’ll find it.”

Naomi: “Don’t tell me to calm down!”

 

**Benny & Andrea**

Benny: “Excuse me, ma’am.  Do you know where this mural is?” (Benny hands over the clue).

Woman: “Yes, it is at the Palacio.”

Benny: “The Palacio?  Great.  Could you tell me where to find that?”

Woman: “I can take you there.”

Benny: “Thank you kindly ma’am.  You hear that, darlin’?  Let’s go.”

 

**Dean & Castiel**

Dean: “Dude, this is awesome!  The whole house is blue!”

Cas: “Yes, it’s beautiful, isn’t it?  This was Frida’s house.”

Dean: “Cool.  So where’s this painting?  What does it even look like?”

Cas: “It has watermelons on it.”

Dean: “It has what?”

Cas: “Watermelons.”

**Bobby & Rufus**

                  [](http://s1362.photobucket.com/user/muliasz/media/diegorivera_zps164017d3.jpg.html)

Rufus: “Look at this damn mural, Bobby!  It takes up the whole room!”

Bobby: “I wish we had more time to look at it.  There’s so much here.”

Rufus: “Maybe we’ll have time later, or you could buy a poster of it or something.”

Bobby: “Yeah, maybe.”

Rufus: “Here’s the clue box.”

Bobby: “Can I just take a second to look?  We’ll run fast when we leave here.”

Rufus: “Sure, Bobby.”

 

 

**Dean & Castiel**

                                             [](http://s1362.photobucket.com/user/muliasz/media/frida-kahlo-viva-la-vida_zps43cb8ebb.jpg.html)

Castiel spotted the painting first, and the clue box just beneath it.  He tore the yellow envelope open quickly and read “Now find your way to the Pit Stop at The Hotel Maria Christina in Mexico City.  The last team to arrive will be eliminated.”

“Holy shit,” Dean barked, “Come on, Cas, let’s go!”  He grabbed Castiel by the arm and tugged him back to their taxi, which was waiting patiently outside of Casa Azul for them.  Castiel gave the taxi the address for the Hotel and they were off, speeding through the narrow roads of Mexico City.

 

                       [](http://s1362.photobucket.com/user/muliasz/media/hotelmariachristina_zps9bd8e414.jpg.html)

 

Balthazar stood inside the courtyard of The Hotel Maria Christina with the hotel’s owner at his side, waiting to welcome the teams to their first pit stop.  The camera zoomed in to focus on Balthazar’s smiling face and he informed the viewers “Once teams reach a Pit Stop, they are required to remain there for twelve hours, during which time they can eat, sleep, and socialize.  They will be released in order of their arrival.  This Pit Stop is also an elimination point, so the last team to arrive here today will be eliminated.”

**Ruby & Meg**

Ruby and Meg tore into the courtyard, panting and wild-eyed as they slid to a stop on the finish-line mat in front of Balthazar.  Balthazar quirked a critical brow at the two ladies who were covered in sweat, but grinning.

Ruby: “Come on man, don’t leave us hanging!”

Balthazar: “Meg and Ruby…darlings…CONGRATULATIONS!  You are team number one!”

Meg and Ruby whooped and jumped into each other’s arms for a giant, flashy hug, and then they pulled apart and the camera narrowed in on them for a post-race interview.

Ruby: “I can’t believe that we came in first, but then again…we’re awesome!”

Meg: “This is a crazy city, but my girl Ruby speaks Spanish like a pro and we made our way through just fine.  Now we’re looking forward to some tequila shots and sleep!”

Ruby: “Bring it on!”

**Linda & Kevin**

Balthazar: “Congratulations, Team Tran!  You’re team number two!”

Linda: “Heck yeah!”  (She scoops Kevin up into a hug). 

Balthazar: “So how do you think you did on this first leg of the race?”

Linda: “I am so proud of Kevin!  We were able to find our way around this city because he can speak the language and we know that you can be polite and still get things accomplished.”

Kevin: “I’m so proud of my mom!  She ran up that pyramid faster than I did this morning.  She’s awesome.”

Balthazar: “Well, congratulations.  Enjoy your rest.”

**Bobby & Rufus**

The camera tracked the slow movements of Bobby and Rufus as they made their way into the courtyard, Bobby sporting a slight limp.  When they made it to the mat, Bobby huffed and said “Well, don’t just stand there, Balthazar, give us the news.”

Balthazar: “You don’t sound very confident.”

Bobby: “Figure we’re probably last.”

Balthazar: “Why?”

Bobby: “My damn knee started actin’ up on the steps of the pyramid, and it’s been slowing us down ever since.”

Balthazar: (Turning to Rufus) “And what do you think?”

Rufus: “If we’re last, we’re last, but I’m not gonna hold it against him.  Sure, Bobby’s got a bum knee, but he kept on anyway, and that’s what matters.”

Balthazar:  “Well, that’s a wonderful attitude to have, and you’ll need it later in this race, believe me.”  Balthazar smirked at their confused faces then said “Congratulations, men, you’re team number three.”

Bobby: “You’re kidding.”

Balthazar: “I’m not.  Congratulations.”

Before Bobby could say anything else, Rufus was high-fiving him and leading him away from the cameras, muttering “Good thing, man, I’m starving.  Let’s find some grub.”

**Ellen & Jo**

Ellen: “Lay it on us, Balthazar.”

Balthazar: “Congratulations, ladies, you’re team number four.”

Jo: “Hell yeah!”  (She turns to Ellen and wraps her up in a hug)  “Mom, we rock!”

Ellen: “That mean we can sleep now?  My feet are killin’ me.”

Balthazar: “That’s what it means.”

**Dean & Castiel**

They ran together toward the mat, but waited until they were equal before taking a synchronized step onto the mat.  They were both smiling like they’d just shared a joke, and Balthazar quirked his eyebrows at them.

Balthazar: “Dean and Castiel—you two are team number five.”

Dean turned, not caring that the camera was right in his face, and he yanked Cas into a hug, saying “Hell yeah!  We’re still in this, Cas!”

Cas: “I knew we could do it, Dean!”

Balthazar: “I understand the two of you had a bit of trouble on the plane?”

Dean blushed and avoided looking at the camera.  “Yeah, I sort of have a fear of flying.  And heights in general.”

Balthazar: “And yet here you are.”

Dean: “Well yeah, couldn’t let Cas down.”

Balthazar: (He turns to Castiel) “And what do you think, Castiel?  How is Dean doing?”

Cas: “Dean’s amazing!  He’s never let me down since I’ve known him, and I don’t think he’ll start now.  He’s not the kind of person to give up, no matter what.”

Balthazar: “So are you still confident that you could win?”

Cas: “Very confident.”

**Tessa & Pamela**

Balthazar: “Congratulations, ladies.  You’re team number six.”

Tessa: “Thank you!  It was a crazy journey, but Pam and I are having so much fun!”

Pamela: “Mexico City is one hell of a place.  Soon as we’re done here, we’re gonna join up with Meg and Ruby for tequila shots!  Let’s go, Tessa!”

 

**Luke & Lilith**

Balthazar: “Congratulations, Luke…Lilith.  You’re team number seven.  How do you feel?”

Lilith: “We’re feeling good, Balthazar.  We might be in the middle of the pack right now, but we’re only gonna keep climbing from here.”

Luke: “That’s my girl!”

**Harry & Ed**

Ed: “Come on Harry, run!  Run!  We’re so close!  Come on!”

Harry: (panting)  “Here I am, I made it.  I made it.  Come on Balthazar, put us out of our misery.”

Balthazar quirked a brow at the two of them, then said “You’re team number eight.”

Harry: “You’ve gotta be kidding me!  We’re not eliminated?  How the hell is that possible?  We got lost!”

Balthazar shrugged: “You’re still in this race.  Congratulations!”

Ed: “Hell yeah, Harry!”  (They share a weird secret handshake).

**Krissy & Garth**

Krissy & Garth ran into the courtyard, holding hands and laughing. Balthazar watched them with an amused smirk and when they came to a halt in front of him, he said “Krissy, Garth… you’re cutting it close, but you’re still in the race.  You’re team number nine!”

Garth: “Number nine?!  Hot dog, we’re still alive!”  (He pulled Krissy into a side-hug and continued to grin at the camera).

Krissy: “We don’t even care that we’re number nine.  We are having so much fun!”

Balthazar: “Well, I hope that you can stay in the race a bit longer.  There’s a lot more to come.”

 

**Benny & Andrea**

Benny: “Come on, Andrea!  We’re so close, darlin’.  Come on.”

Andrea: “I’m running as fast as I can, Benny!  I’m coming.”

They came to a weary stop in front of Balthazar, and met his eyes stoically.  Balthazar stared at them for a moment, intense, before he said “How tough has this been for you?”

Benny: “It’s been a bit of a challenge, if I’m being honest.  But, well… me and Andrea both, we’re doing our best.  That’s all I can ask for.”

Balthazar: “Is that how you feel, Andrea?”

Andrea: “Benny is such a sweetheart.  I know that we’re last today because of me.  I’m not used to this kind of stuff, you know?  But he’s put up with me the whole time, and I’m just…ashamed that I let him down.”

Benny: “You didn’t let me down.”

Balthazar: “Well, it sounds like the two of you should probably discuss your strategy, because you are not out of this race yet!  You are team number ten!”

Andrea pulled Benny into a kiss then, and the camera zoomed in to capture the moment.  “I promise I’ll do better next time, Benny.  I promise.”

Benny: “I believe you, darlin’.  Now, let’s go get you something to eat.”

**Naomi and Bartholomew**

Naomi: “Hurry up, Bartholomew!  Hurry up!  We’re going to be last, and it’s because of you!”

Bartholomew: “Because of me?!  You’re the one who got us lost!”

Naomi: “Because no one would help us!”

Bartholomew: “Maybe that’s because you were being a bitch to everyone we came across!”

Naomi: “How _dare_ you?!”

Balthazar cleared his throat and the quarreling couple suddenly became aware that they had an audience, including several cameras.  “It sounds like the two of you have had a very rough day.”

Naomi glared at Bartholomew before turning the scathing look on Balthazar.  “Just tell us so that we can be done with this nonsense.”

Balthazar: “Naomi, Bartholomew—you are the last team to arrive, and I’m sorry to say you’ve been eliminated from the race.”

Bartholomew: “I saw this coming a mile off.  She talks down to everyone she meets.  How do you expect anyone to help you when you talk to people like that?!”

Naomi: “As if you’re any better!  And I’m not the one who kept messing up!  I mean you fell off the boat, Bartholomew!  Who else did that?!  No one!”

The camera focused on Balthazar again, and he cleared his throat, saying “Yes, well… it sounds like the two of you have a lot to discuss.  How do you think this will affect your relationship?”

Naomi: (laughs at the camera) “Oh, it’s over.  Definitely.”

Bartholomew: “Thank God.”

 

 

**ONLINE VIEWER MESSAGE BOARD**

**SAMW:** Go Dean & Cas!  You guys are awesome!

 **DMNLVR:** Meg & Ruby are totally hot AND smart.  I want them to win!

 **ANON:** Naomi and Barty boy were both douchebags.  Glad to see them go.

 **ANON:** I agree!  Jerks never win on The Amazing Race! Sayonara!

 **ARMYCHICK:** Bobby & Rufus are my new BROTP!  I want them to win!

 **ANON:** Seems like Benny & Andrea have some issues—I hope they can work them out.  Benny seems like such a nice guy.  I want them to stay in the race, but Andrea has to start pulling her own weight!

 **ANON:** What about Team Cuties?  Team McPlaid?  Team DeanCas?

 **BECKY:** Is it just me, or do Dean & Cas seem like more than just friends?  Seriously, do you see the way they look at each other?  And touch each other?  OMG—I want them to win.  They’re totally my new OTP.  I ship it.  I’m gonna go ahead and call them Team Destiel. 


	4. They Want Us To Do WHAT?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Innuendos, and torture, and I'M NOT SORRY.

 

 

The sun hadn’t even broken the horizon when the first group of teams gathered in the courtyard of the Hotel Maria Christina so that at the moment of their departure, Balthazar could deliver their next clue to them.  He stood regally in the center of the courtyard next to a fountain, and smirked at the travelers as he waited for the minutes to tick down.  Finally, the first of the 12-hour layovers concluded, and Balthazar held out an envelope to Meg and Ruby.  “Ladies, here is your next clue.  Good luck.”

 

**Meg and Ruby**

Meg: (tears the envelope open) “Holy shit, girl, we’re headed to RIO!!!!”

Ruby: (high fives Meg, grabs her bag, then the girls sprint out into the road to catch a cab.)

 

**Linda and Kevin**

Linda: “Did you hear that, Kevin!  We’re going to Rio!”

Kevin: “Awesome!”

 

**Bobby and Rufus**

Rufus: (smiles wistfully) “I haven’t been to Rio since ’79.”

Bobby: “What happened in ’79?”

Rufus: (smirking) “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Bobby: (looking slightly disturbed) “Forget I asked. Let’s go.”

 

**Dean and Cas**

Dean and Cas hoisted their backpacks onto their shoulders and made their way out into the still-dark streets of early morning Mexico City.  People were just beginning to fill the streets.  Across the square from them, Dean noticed food vendors setting up their carts for the day.  The air smelled like smoke and food.  His stomach grumbled, but he ignored it.  Instead, he scanned the darkness, and then nudged Cas in the side.  “Hey, Cas, look—there’s a cab right over there.  Let’s go!”  They hurried across the plaza so that they could grab the cab before another team.  Their cameraman, who Dean had discovered before was named Hector, hurried after them.

The ride back to the airport was quiet, but not because of nerves.  It was just nice to have time to breathe, before the sun came up and things got busy once again.  “So… Rio,” Dean said, turning to look at Cas, who was reviewing a map that he’d pulled out of his pack.

Cas grinned.  “Rio.  The clue says that our first stop is Christ the Redeemer.  We’ll find the next clue there.”

“Right.  You ready for this, Cas?”

“More than ready.”

 

**Ellen and Jo**

Ellen: “Hey guys, since the flight doesn’t leave for another hour or so, we were gonna grab some breakfast.  Wanna join?”

Dean: “Hell yeah, my stomach has been growling since we left the hotel.”

Cas: “Why didn’t you say something, Dean?”

Dean: (shrugging) “It’s not a big deal, Cas.”

Bobby: “Can we join you?  Figure we won’t have time to relax once we get to Brazil.”

Jo: “Sure, the more the merrier.”

Ed: “Hey pretty lady, can we come too?”

Jo: (rolling her eyes) “Whatever.”

 

**Dean and Cas**

The plane had just barely left the runway, and Dean was white-knuckling the armrest once again.  “You know, Cas, I really don’t think we thought this out.”

Cas patted Dean on the arm, and then let his hand rest there.  “I know that you hate this, Dean.  Thank you again for being so brave.”

Dean closed his eyes and tipped his head back to try to relax.  Still, he managed a chuckle. “Only for you, Cas.”

The camera zoomed in as Cas smiled softly and closed his own eyes.

 

**Benny and Andrea**

Benny: “Excuse me, ma’am,” (Benny waved down the nearest stewardess) “do you happen to have any nausea pills?”

Stewardess: “I’m sorry, sir.  We don’t.”

Benny: “Thank you, anyway.”

Andrea: “Ugh…. Benny, I’m telling you, there was something wrong with breakfast.  I’m going to be sick.”

Benny: “I’m sorry, darlin’.  I wish there was something I could do for you.  Do you want to rest?”

Andrea: “I feel like I’m dying.”

 

**Harry and Ed**

Ed: “The sexiest women in the world live in Rio.”

Harry: “I don’t know….”

Ed: “Look bro, I know what I’m talking about.  ALL the sexiest people live in Rio.”  (Ed’s eyes lost focus and the camera zoomed into his face) “All that bare, tanned skin… muscles… bikinis… hips….”

Harry: “Ed, you’re making me uncomfortable.”

 

**At the Airport in Rio de Janiero**

Krissy: “Do they speak Spanish here, too?”

Garth: “Portuguese.”

Krissy: (frowning) “No Spanish?”

Garth: “Probably some, and maybe some English.”

Krissy: “Well let’s do this, then, cuz!  We’ve got an appointment with Christ the Redeemer!”

Garth: (watching as his younger cousin dashes into the crowd) “I feel like that was somehow blasphemous.”

Luke: (snorting) “You think that was blasphemous?  Just wait.”

 

 

 

 

The city of Rio de Janiero was big and loud and crazy and beautiful.  Dean and Cas found a cab at the airport easy enough—the driver even spoke English, and knew the fastest way to get them to the foot of Corcovado mountain, from which they’d been instructed to take the footpath up to the statue.  As they began their long, winding walk up to the already-impressive looking statue of Christ, Dean whistled.  “You know I’m not the religious type, Cas.  But even I’m impressed by this.”

Cas smiled.  “I never thought I’d get a chance to see this.  It means a lot, though.”

Dean pointed up the path.  “I think I saw Team Tran and the Psychic Sisters ahead of us.”

“Don’t worry, there are plenty of groups behind us as well, and it’s a long walk.  I know we’re in better shape than a lot of those groups.”

Dean shrugged.  “You’ve got a point.  I really hope Bobby and Rufus make it through, though.  They’re pretty cool for old guys.”

 

 

When they reached the top of the mountain, they were swallowed up in a crowd of tourists who stood and knelt all around the giant statue of Christ, unified in their absolute wonder of the religious and engineering marvel.  But Dean and Cas had had their moment during the climb, and now they focused on finding the clue box that they ended up discovering on the other side of the statue. 

As they approached, they realized that their earlier assessment had been off.  There were actually multiple groups crowded around the clue box and eagerly tearing into their envelopes.  From a distance, still, they heard Harry shout “They want us to do WHAT?!”

With trepidation, Dean tore their clue open and read: “DETOUR.  At a Detour, each team must choose between two tasks.  In this Detour, TAKE OFF or TAKE IT OFF, Teams must choose to do one of two things.  In TAKE OFF, teams must hang glide from the top of Pedra Bonita and land on the beach below.  This task might be frightening, and it could also take a lot of time to get to the destination and set up the equipment.”  Dean paused, his hand shaking at the very thought of hang gliding.  “In TAKE IT OFF, both team members must go to the Feminina Luoca Salon and get a full Brazilian wax.  This task could be painful and rather embarrassing.”  Dean raised horrified eyes to Cas and whispered “Oh my God, Cas… we’re jumping off a mountain today, aren’t we?”

 

**Meg and Ruby**

Ruby: (rolling her eyes at the camera) “What, like this is a real challenge?  I get a Brazilian done on the regular anyway.”

Meg: “And this time it’s free.  Let’s go, girl.”

 

**Kevin and Linda**

Kevin: “Seriously, mom, what’s a Brazilian wax?”

Linda: “Drop it, Kevin.”

Kevin: “Come on, it can’t be that bad!”

Linda: “We’re hang gliding, Kevin.”

 

**Benny and Andrea**

Benny: “Come on, my love, we have to hurry.  Pedra Bonita is farther away.”

Andrea: “We _could_ just get the wax, Benny, if you’d stop being so stubborn.”

Benny: “I’m sorry, darlin’, but I draw the line at strangers ripping the hairs from my private parts.”

Andrea: (rolling her eyes) “It’s not that bad.”

Benny: “Not happening.” (Benny heaved both of their bags onto his shoulders and continued the hike while Andrea grumbled behind him.)

 

**Pamela and Tessa**

Pamela: (staring into the camera and smiling) “Afraid of a Brazilian?”  (She laughs.) “Sweetheart, we prefer to live dangerously.  Brazilian waxes can be had anywhere.”

Tessa: “What she’s saying is that we both really just want to jump off a mountain and fly.”

Pamela: “Basically.”

 

**Krissy and Garth**

Garth: “Whew, that mountain sure was a climb!  Are you ready for an adventure, Krissy?”

Krissy: “Heck yeah, let’s sign up!”

Already standing at the jumping point were Jo and Ellen, and Dean and Cas.  Jo and Ellen were getting strapped into the harnesses for the hang gliders.  Their professional partners were explaining the rules and what was going to happen.  Both Ellen and Jo were grinning widely.

Ellen: “I’ve lived my whole life and never done anything quite this crazy before.” (She glanced out at the city of Rio below, and smiled) “Hey sweetheart, I’m happy we’re doing this.”

Jo: “Me too, mom.  It’s gonna be awesome.”

A moment later, both Ellen and Jo launched themselves over the edge of the cliff and then they were gliding.  Ellen let out a whoop of joy, and Jo laughed.

Garth: “Why aren’t you guys getting strapped in?”

Cas: “We need a moment.  You two go ahead.”

Dean: “I’m sorry, Cas.”

Cas: “Don’t worry about it, Dean.  Take your time.”

Krissy: “Come on, cuz.  Let’s do this!”

 

**Harry and Ed**

Ed: (laying on a table, covered in a towel from the waist down, with the camera focused on his face) “Whatever, if the girls can do it, then we can too.  I don’t even think it’s going to be that bad.”

Harry: (staring into the camera nervously).

Salon technician: “Are you ready?”

Ed: “Born ready.”

Harry: (eye twitches)

**Five minutes later**

(The camera has withdrawn to the waiting room.  From through the wall, the camera can hear screams and whimpers.)

Ed: “Oh my God, they’re killing me!  They’re killing me!  Make it stop!”

Harry: “It’s too late to quit, Ed!  We have to bite through the pain!”

Ed: “They’re ripping my skin off!” (crying) “Oh god, I’m dying.”

(The camera pans across the faces of the others, sitting in the waiting room.  All the others remain unfazed.)

Luke: “It’s pretty funny, when you think about it.”

 

**Bobby and Rufus**

Rufus: (holding onto the bar of the hang glider) “You ready, old man?!”

Bobby: (laughing) “Like this is the first mountain I’ve jumped off!”

A moment later, both of them launch themselves over the edge of Pedra Bonita, and nearby, Dean makes a retching noise in the bushes.

 

**Dean and Cas**

Castiel ran a hand down Dean’s back, while his best friend bent double and hurled his breakfast into the bushes.  “Just tell me what you need, Dean.”

Dean gulped and then straightened, running the back of his hand over his mouth.  “Thanks, Cas, I appreciate it.  But I just need a minute.”  He shook his head, and avoided looking at the camera.  Cas saw, and stepped in front of the camera so that it couldn’t get a shot of Dean.  “I’m sorry I’m letting you down.”

“You’re not.  I understand.  It’s asking a lot.”

“But I want to do this for you, Cas.  It’s just… hang gliding off a mountain sort of combines all of my worst fears into one, ya know?”

“I know.  We can do the other task, if you want.”

“Not a chance in hell.”

“Then….”

“Don’t even say it, Cas.  Don’t think it.”  Dean turned to face Cas, and the camera.  “I’m not gonna lose this for you.  Come on, let’s go, right now, before I change my mind.”

“Are you sure?”

“Nope.  But hey, if we die, at least it’s on vacation together in Brazil, right?”

Cas smiled wryly.  “Right.”

Hector the cameraman snorted and mumbled “Oh my god, do you hear this?”

A moment later, Dean and Cas were diving over the edge of the cliff, and the camera followed their shadows out towards the ocean.  Dean’s scream of “Caasssssss!!!!” echoed out over Rio.

 

As soon as Dean was unstrapped from the flying death machine, he dropped to his knees and kissed the sand of the beach.  “We’re alive, Cas!  We’re alive!”

Cas shuffled through the sand to meet him, and pulled Dean to his feet.  He swept his best friend up into a tight hug, and buried his face against Dean’s neck.  “You were awesome, Dean.  Thank you.”

Dean smiled and hugged Cas back.  “I was pretty awesome, wasn’t I?”

“Definitely.”

“Look Cas—the clue box.”

With still-trembling fingers, Dean tore the yellow envelope open and read: “Make your way to the Braseiro Grill for your next task.”  He glanced across the beach and up to the top of Pedra Bonita, and smiled. “Come on, Cas, let’s go.”

 

 

 

 

 

At the entrance to the Braseiro Grill, a young man handed them a yellow envelope.  Dean tore that one open as well, read it silently first, then just stared at the man who’d given it to him.  “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”  He said.  The young man only shrugged, so Dean turned his incredulity on the camera.  “Seriously?  You guys are just *BEEP* with us, aren’t you?”

Cas pried the envelope out of Dean’s hands and read the clue: “ROADBLOCK.  Which of you can handle your meat?”   The cameraman snorted.  Cas narrowed his eyes.  “I see what you mean.”

Dean sighed and glanced up at the sky.  “Well, innuendos aside, it seems pretty straightforward.  This is a Brazilian grill.  One of us is probably gonna have to eat a lot of meat.”

Cas nodded.  “Would you like to do this one, Dean?  You deserve it, after hang gliding.”

Dean smiled.  “Thanks, Cas, but my stomach is still pretty upset.  Do you think you can handle it?”  As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Dean blushed, and closed his eyes.  “Forget I said that.”

Cas laughed.  “I think I’ve got it.”

Dean hung his head.  “Just kill me now.”

 

 

 

 

When they entered the establishment, they already found some teams within.  Jo was polishing off what was left of a steak, and though she looked sort of sick, she was almost done.  One plate was completely empty nearby.  Kevin, Garth, and Luke also sat around the table with plates filled with the biggest steaks Dean had ever seen in front of them.

“Holy shit,” Dean murmured, as Cas took his seat at the table, and a plate overflowing with steak was placed in front of him.

Ellen sidled over to Dean and said “Hope your boy’s got a stomach on him.  He’s gonna have to eat all of that.”

“Damn.  Well, it looks like Jo’s doing alright.”

“Yep.  She’s a trooper.”

“Who finished already?”

Ellen snorted.  “Bobby.  He scarfed that steak down like it was nothing.  And Rufus was a smug bastard about it, too.  They were out of here about fifteen minutes ago.”

“Has anyone else finished?”

“Not that I know of.  Looks like you boys are the middle of the pack.”

“Well that’s good, then.”  Dean rolled his shoulders and watched as Cas picked up a knife and fork.  “You okay over there, man?”

“Fine, Dean.”

A moment later, Harry and Ed limped into the grill, followed by a chuckling Ruby and Meg. 

“What’s so funny?”  Ellen asked.

Meg waved at the boys. “Ed cried during the wax.”

Dean quirked a brow.  “You cried?”

Ed turned to Dean, growling “Shut it.”

Harry snorted, looking Dean up and down.  “It was totally worth it.  Now we’re smoother and sexier than _your_ wannabe male modeling ass.”

Dean would have snarked back, but he was honestly so taken by surprise that he couldn’t think of anything to say except “You’re a…male model….”  But when the camera started to zoom in to his face, he shut his mouth.

 

Jo finished the steak a few minutes later, and she was rewarded with a clue, telling them the location of the next pit stop.

Then Luke finished just after her, and he snatched his clue triumphantly, with juice still streaming down his chin.  It was creepy.

Garth could really put the food away, for a guy that skinny.  When Ruby commented on it, Garth just shrugged and said he could always find room for good food.  And after he’d finished, he made sure to shake the cook’s hand and thank him for the wonderful meal.

Shortly after they’d left, Pamela and Tessa arrived, and Pamela sat down at the table.

“Hey Cas, how’s it going, man?”

Cas looked up at Dean and smiled.  “This is very good, Dean.”  He took another bite, and Dean found himself watching Cas chew.  He was sort of inhaling that steak.  Dean wasn’t sure if Cas’s speed was impressive, disgusting, or sort of hot.  He couldn’t decide, so he stopped thinking about it.

“Kevin, hurry!”  Mrs. Tran called from the other side of the room.

“I’m trying, mom!  This is a lot of food!”

“You’re a growing boy!  This should be easy for you!”

“I’m trying!”

 

Just before Cas finished, Benny and Andrea burst into the dining room, both of them breathless and red-faced.  “Hey, you alright, brother?”  Dean asked as Benny passed him by.

“I’m good.  Thanks.”  And without another word, Benny dropped into a seat at the table, and began to tear into the steak that a waiter placed before him.

“Dean!”  Cas called, “I’m finished.  Let’s go.”

Outside, they opened the clue, and it read: “PIT STOP—make your way to the Brazilian Museum of Modern Art in Rio de Janiero.  The last team to arrive WILL BE eliminated.”

 

 

 

 

Balthazar stood in the dying sun outside of the ultra-modern building that housed the Museum of Modern Art.  Beside him stood a beautiful young woman who’d been explaining the current exhibit to him.  Across the expanse of lawn, Balthazar watched as the first team jogged toward him.

 

 

**Bobby and Rufus**

The two of them jogged across the grass until they came to stand on the mat in front of Balthazar and a young woman who smiled and greeted “Welcome to Rio de Janiero, Brazil.”

Bobby and Rufus: “Thank you.”

Balthazar: “How difficult was this leg of the race?”

Rufus: “We’ve had worse.  This was actually pretty fun.”

Bobby: “Speak for yourself.  I’m gonna have a stomachache for a week after eating that steak.”

Balthazar: “Do you think it was worth it?”

Bobby: “Depends on whether or not we’re still in this thing.”

Balthazar: “Well, I’d say you are.  Congratulations, gents, you’re TEAM NUMBER ONE!”

Rufus: “What?!”

Bobby: “Really?”

Balthazar: “Really!”

Bobby: “Team number one… ain’t that something?”

 

**Jo and Ellen**

Ellen: “Give us the news, Balthazar.”

Balthazar: “You’re team number two!” (Ellen and Jo high-fived.)  “It looks like you can really hold your meat.”

Jo: (winking) “Hell yeah I can.”

 

**Luke and Lilith**

Luke: “Team number three, right?”

Balthazar: “Yes.  You’re team number three.”

Lilith: “Next time we’ll be team number one.”

 

**Garth and Krissy**

Garth: “Balthazar!  It’s so nice to see you!”

Balthazar: “You both look happy.  Was it a good leg?”

Krissy: “It was awesome!”

Balthazar: “Well I hope the next leg is just as good for you—you’re team number four!”

Krissy: “Heck yeah!”

Garth: “I sort of want dessert now.”

 

**Dean and Cas**

Dean: “Come on, Cas, we’re almost there.  I know you don’t feel good, man, but you can rest soon.”

Cas: “Thank you, Dean.”

Balthazar: “Ah, gentlemen!  Nice to see you again.  Still bringing up the middle of pack?  You’re team number five.”

Dean: “Thank God.”

Balthazar: “Did the two of you have trouble?”

Dean: “Only the part where we had to throw ourselves over a cliff.”

Cas: “Dean doesn’t like heights.  Or flying.”

Balthazar: “Well, it looks like you worked through it.”

Dean: “Anything for Cas.”

Cas: (smiles serenely at Dean.)

 

**Ruby and Meg**

Balthazar: “Ladies, you’re team number six.”

Meg: “Not too bad.”

Ruby: “Next time we’ll do better.”

Meg: “But we’re having fun in Rio.  No regrets.”

 

**Kevin and Linda**

Balthazar: “You’re team number seven.  Smile.  You’re both still in this.”

Kevin: “I think I’m gonna puke.”

 

**Harry and Ed**

Balthazar: “I hear you had a tough time at the salon today.”

Harry: “I’ve been reborn in the fire, Balthazar.”

Balthazar: “What?”

Harry: “Nothing can defeat us now.”

Balthazar: “Alright… you’re team number eight.”

Ed: “We’ll take it.”

 

**Tessa and Pamela**

The two of them gingerly made their way across the lawn, Pamela clutching her belly.

Balthazar: “Are you alright?”

Pamela: “Fine.  Probably gonna spew in a sec, though, so you should probably make it quick, sweetheart.”

Balthazar: “You’re still in it.  You’re team number nine.”

Tessa: “Let’s get you to a bathroom.”

Pamela: “Good idea.”

**Benny and Andrea**

It was some time later that the two of them made their way across the dark lawn.  Benny held Andrea’s hand, and they stepped gingerly onto the mat.

Balthazar: (looking at them solemnly) “What happened?”

Benny: “It just wasn’t our day, Balthazar.”

Andrea: (crying) “It’s my fault.”

Benny: “Don’t say that, darlin’.  We’re a team.”

Andrea: “I’m too slow, and weak.  I couldn’t carry the backpack anymore.  And my feet hurt.  And I’m not cut out for this.” (she wiped her eyes)  “I let Benny down today.”

Benny: “Nonsense.”  (He turned away from the camera to hug her)  “Winning woulda been great, but I got something better.  And that’s you.  I got to jump off a mountain with you, and travel around Latin America.  And when we get back home, I’m gonna marry you, and a man couldn’t ask for more.”

Andrea: (crying) “I love you.”

Benny: “I love you too, darlin’, and that’s all that matters.”

Balthazar: “Benny and Andrea, I’m sorry to tell you that you are the last team to arrive, and you have been eliminated from the race.”

Benny: “That’s alright, Balthazar.  We’re good.”

 

**ONLINE VIEWER MESSAGE BOARD**

**ANON:** Noooooo!!!!!!!!!!

**LUKE’SCRUSH:** As long as team Luke and Lilith are in it, I’m happy!

**ANON:** I’m crying.  That was so sweet of Benny.  Andrea’s a lucky woman.

**ARMYCHICK:** Yeah Bobby & Rufus!  You guys rock!

**SAMW:** Hell yeah!  Dean and Cas are the best!!!!!!

**BECKY:** I can’t be the only one who’s noticed the obvious sexual tension in Team Destiel?  And OMG that innuendo!!!  Thank you, producers!

**ANON:** Team Destiel!

**ANON:** It was so sweet when Cas rubbed Dean’s back!  Team Destiel!

**BECKY:** They’re in love.  I’m calling it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever. For realsies. But I'm back.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, so for those of you who know The Amazing Race, you know that the teams need to go to a lot of places and do a lot of different tasks. I've got a bunch already picked out, but if you'd like to see them all do something specific, send me a suggestion here or on my tumblr, and I'll try to incorporate it! :)


End file.
